Fronzen Inferno
by kurohyou-miho
Summary: Chapter 2: ACT I - "Careful Trepe. You're playing with fire." ""Well it's a good thing I'm an ice queen then, Almasy."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a few months but wanted to write another short for one of my favorite pairings. This is the introduction and the story will be based on how I feel Seifer and Quisits' relationship would unfold. And just a forewarning, this is not a fluffy romance story. It will border on dark, lustful oneshots between two people that find comfort in one another more than anything.

Let me know what you guys think!

 **Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

 **Introduction: Frozen Inferno**

He was once a prospective favorite, he had the talent and the ambition.

She was once a revered genius, a prodigy.

He chose a destructive path.

She fell from grace.

And soon he was hated by all and feared by many.

And she was casted into normalcy.

But despite his reputation, he easily commanded both terror and awe with his beautiful enigma.

Despite the loss of her license, she still garnered respect from her peers and enemies.

After all he was a traitor.

She was a hero.

And he exemplified carpe diem, a rebel, a notorious troublemaker.

She embodied perfection, a true intellect, a refined role model.

It was only befitting as he was a raging pyro, burning concrete with every step he took.

And she was an ice queen, frozen in place.

So he melted the wall she built in fear.

And she froze his path to chaos.

Because he was a tattered, egotistical, knight-in-a-gray-trench-coat that lost his way.

She was a stubborn damsel-in-denial-and-not-so-distress that would show him the door.

And so they became a frozen inferno, a beautiful storm, an impossible romance, an imperfectly perfect fit.

The failed knight.

The failed instructor.

Seifer Almasy.

Quests Trepe.

 _And this is their tumultuous story_ because modern fairytales don't end in romantic happy endings. Instead they drown in lust, vengeance, and utter greed to fill a void that a heartless woman and a soulless man wish to forget.

* * *

 _END._


	2. ACT I: Sticks and Stones

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been awhile but here is the next chapter for Frozen Inferno.

Let me know what you guys think!

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

 **ACT I**

 _"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will forever haunt me."_  
 _The Modern Alice_

Raging eyes fixated themselves on the beautiful blonde that stood defiantly across the tall, handsome man. Dim lighting casting a shadow on his chiseled face while a soft, menacing glow emitted from his emerald orbs.

"What the fuck did you say _Instructor_?" Questioned the young man slowly, danger clearly evident in his voice. A hint of poison seeping through every word.

"What? Offended _lapdog_?" a hoarse but angelic voice challenged. The woman's eyes narrowing with anger as she stared the prior knight up and down. _Devouring his god-like image and embedding it into her mind_ while clearly noticing the heat that emanated from his muscular and rain soaked body. Each water droplet moving torturously slow down his taught skin.

A rough step interrupted the brief silence that hung in the air between the two blondes.

He was closer now, _so damn close_ , towering over her delicate frame. But Quistis Trepe was never known to back down from a challenge and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now so she stood her ground rebelliously, an expressionless feature gracing her perfect face. But despite her cool exterior, her body raged. A dark and delightfully familiar feeling making it's way down to the pit of her stomach as her body temperature began to rise. After all, this was the perfect way to entice Seifer Almasy. Especially when he stood deliciously half-naked for her to enjoy while gazing at her with a predatory look. _A_ _Lustful, possessive, animalistic look_. Not to mention she was practically exposed herself. Her _white_ rain soaked dress hugging every curve of her womanly body, taunting and coaxing. _Teasing_ the heated man in front of her.

"Careful Trepe." Seifer warned in a rugged velvety voice, closing the distance between them even further. His darkened gaze intently burning into her sapphire irises as he backed her into a wall. Before she could register the situation, she was trapped; strong arms locked itself on either side of her head keeping her in place with nowhere to run as she felt his breath on her. Seifer's head then lowered even further to whisper darkly in her ear, "You're playing with fire."

Shivers danced down her spine as every hair on her body stood up and all rational thought abandoned her. Licking her lips absentmindedly at the sinful thoughts that ran through her mind, she leaned her head to the side. A silent gesture granting him access to her creamy, pale skin as the ex-knight's lips ghosted over her weak spot. _His favorite spot._

 _Oh Hyne. What the fuck am I doing? I've completely gone mad._

And just like that her lips moved on their own accord.

"Well it's a good thing I'm an ice queen then, Almasy."

* * *

 **A/N: END.**


End file.
